dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman: Return of the Caped Crusaders Trivia
While confronting the villains, Batman says, "You wanna get nuts? Let's get nuts!" This is a line that Michael Keaton said in Batman. *When Batman gets hit on the head and sees three Catwomen, the duplicate Catwomen look like Lee Meriwether and Eartha Kitt. *While aggressively fighting the villains, Batman says "This is an operating table, and I'm the surgeon.". An iconic line from Frank Miller's 'The Dark Knight Returns'. *Adam West, Burt Ward, and Julie Newmar all reprise their roles from Batman. *First offered digitally online, then offered on Blu-ray on November 1, 2016. *During a fight at a TV studio, the camera operator switches the camera to "Fight Scene", and the camera tilts to the side in a 'Dutch tilt', used throughout the 1966 TV series and film to depict the 'crooked' hideout. *The city seal on the floor of the museum is the same as the seal in the Nolan movies. *In the Batcave, there are two costumes paying homage to the cinema serials Batman and Batman and Robin. *One of the "word balloons" during the first fight scene, "SPRANG!", could be a reference to Golden Age Batman comic book artist Dick Sprang. *The original score is slated to be released by La La Land Records in October, 2016. *The artwork that The Joker steals is of a clown that's an obvious nod the the mask that Heath Ledger wears at the beginning of The Dark Knight. *One of the fight scene onomatopoea that comes up on screen in the first fight is "SPRANG!" This could be a reference to comic book artist Dick Sprang who helped redesign the Batman Ile, created the Riddler, & was one of the top artists on Batman comics in the Golden Age of Comics. *While fighting in space, Batman hits Joker twice and the words are "Rip" and "Torn", possibly a reference to the actor Rip Torn. *The villains that Robin and Catwoman break out of prison to help defeat Batman when he goes bad are: Mr. Freeze, The Mad Hatter, False-Face, King Tut, Bookworm, The Archer, The Minstrel, Ma Parker, Egghead, Shame, The Sandman, The Siren, Clock King and Louie the Lilac. *Catwoman says that she will give up the life of crime if Batman will run off to Europe with her and drink tea in a cafe. This was the ending to The Dark Knight Rises. *When "Evil Batman" is replacing much of Gotham with his duplicates, he goes into a court & quotes the case of "Semple vs Dozier." This is a reference to show creator/narrator William Dozier & head script writer Lorenzo Sample, Jr for the original 60s series. *When the Joker looks out from the back of the clown police wagon at the circus, the clown on the right resembles Gaggy, the Joker's sidekick in the comic book issue Batman #186. *After Batman goes bad from the Batnip and he tells the Commissioner and Chief O'Hara that he's going to keep the duplicating gun in the Batcave, after the Commissioner praises him with the standard overblown compliments they turn and find Batman gone. This is a textbook Batman move in nearly every other version of Batman, where he takes advantage of a distraction to mysteriously vanish, but the 60's TV version never did it. However here, all three, Robin included, remark that it's not like Batman at all. *When Batman is under the influence of the Batnip on the space station, and he acts more like the modern Nolan and Miller versions of Batman, the "normal" 60's fight-sound words like "Splang!" and "Zot!" are replaced by the words "Rip", "Torn", "Gore", "Fracture", "Bludgeon", and "Pulverize". *During the Gotham Palace fight scene, both of the ladies dancing alongside Batman have a hairstyle that actually was created in the 60s and based on Batman's cowl; this may be the same style referenced in a 1966 issue of Life magazine. Category:Batman: Return of the Caped Crusaders Category:Trivia